The New Start/Transcript
The New Start/Transcript. * starts in San Francisco in an apartment, there's a family called the Hutchinson family getting ready to move * Xander's room while he's packing his stuff * Xander: (Hi, my name's Alexander Bill Hutchinson. Well mostly, I would be called Xander. Today, me and my family are moving to Hollywood located in Los Angeles. About me, I'm the oldest in my family. I'm very athletic, shy, and I'm muscular for impressing women. I'm actually nervous moving to our new home though.) * Mary: Xander, are you ready to go? * Xander: Yes, mom! Here I come! * the scene downstairs and Xander goes meet up * Xander: I'm ready, guys! * Frank: Here we go, everyone! * [Cuts the scene in the family van] * Xander: (Allow me to introduce my family. This is Frank and Mary, my dad always like being handy and he wanted to get stronger like me. My mom used to be a scientist and she's a great cooker. Next, my siblings. Zoe and Gladys are my young twin sisters, both of them are the second-oldest sisters in the family. Zoe likes to go shopping, go to a spa, and she seems to like fashion. But, she never wanna get her hands dirty, I believe she likes spotless or neat. Gladys is a genius like Mar-ahem, I mean mom. She's an eccentric girl creating her crazy gizmos or any other inventions. This is Elliot, he's also known as the prince. He takes about two or three drama classes, he actually started at the age of six. Now this is Carmine.... and howcome he's like this? It's because he is shy, quiet, and devoted. He had his hair dyed when he was young, though nothing ever scares him. But, except cuteness such as Zoe's dolls.) * Kendall: Xander, can we do football when we get to the new house? * Xander: Maybe.... (This is Kendall, she's athletic and she loves sports just as I do. On her soccer games, she and her team has ten victories and trophies, we just go to the park, or play football.) *Nathaniel: Xander, after football. Maybe we'll have game time. (when Xander's talking in the dialogue) Look, I almost beath the third level. *Xander: (Finally, this is Nathaniel. He is the youngest of the family, he sure is a cocky kid, but I can't just say it in front of him.) *Nathaniel: Dang it! I've got beaten again! *Xander: Keep it up, lil' bro! Teach him you're strong! *''their way, they had stops and having bathroom breaks'' *''the scene where they arrived at Bridge River Hills'' *Frank: Here we are, everyone! Bridge River Hills! *Everyone: Bridge River Hills? *Mary: Yes, these homes are luxury and the best homes in Hollywood. It has your own bedrooms, several bathrooms, a game room, an office, a home theater, a laundry, and last but not least.... A master bedroon for me and your dad. Here's our home! *Frank: Alright everyone, go in! *''family walks in the house'' *Everyone: (gasps) *Zoe: Wow! It looks so beautiful! I hope it has fun activities like we watch a movie together as a family! (chuckles) *Carmine: As long as it doesn't have cuteness, except for Zoe and Gladys' new room.... Even dolls.... *Nathaniel: Carmine, wanna see me beat this boss? *Carmine: Okay.... (looks at Nathaniel's game) *Bridge River Hills Home Organizer: Hello everyone, I'm Diana! A professional home organizer for helping everyone move in. We'll help you guys move your properties in each room, these rooms have the best luxury rooms that will inspire you. *Frank: So Diana, does this house have a master bedroom for me and my wife? *Mary: An office for work? *Zoe: A movie theater?! *Gladys: Me and my twin sister's bedroom? *Elliot: A royal room for a charming prince? *Carmine: A quiet room for me? *Kendall: A fitness room?! *Nathaniel: A game room?! *Xander: Last, the laundry? (smells armpits) I kinda stink of working out. *Diana: Of course! We have all of those things here in Bridge River Hills. This house has at least seven bedrooms and three bathooms, allow me to guide you to your rooms. *''the house'' *Diana: Okay guys, this is the living room. This is a TV right here, and you can watch it anytime you like. *Gladys: (sees a tablet and picks it up) Excuse me, ma'am. Is this some sort of tablet? *Diana: It may be, but it's not just a tablet, it's a remote tablet. This isn't for the TV, it's for helping turning on the lights, and giving you information, even your homework. Starting a radio, and starting a shower or bath for you. These are located in each room and bedrooms, so suit yourselves! *''turns it on and taps to turn on lights'' *Gladys: Wow, it works! *Xander: So where's an actual remote? *Diana: It's fine, these are remotes. Next is the kitchen. *[In the kitchen] *Diana: Here you have a luxury microwave and an expresso machines. Don't forget, you also have a water and ice filter in this refrigerator. *Xander: Ms. Diana, we used to have those expresso machines at our apartment. *Diana: Okay, everyone. It's time to meet your own rooms. * to Frank and Mary's room/Master bedroom * the scene in the master bedroom * Diana: Here, this is the master bedroom of all. This is exclusive with a TV, a big couch over there, the biggest closet with a wardrobe, and.... (shows them the master bathroom) a master bathroom. * Everyone: Aaaaaahhh.... * Mary: Wow, this is beautiful.... We'll take this room. * Diana: On to the next ones, follow me.... * music plays without any sound and everyone gets their own bedroom, and went to the extra rooms, and the garden in the back * the scene in the front of the house * Frank: We'll take it, Diana! * Diana: That's great! And don't forget, we also have robo services to help your home if you like. * Gladys: That would be perfect! I'm a robot lover! * Mary: Maybe someday, Gladys. Thanks for the advice and tour ma'am! * Diana: You're welcome, thanks for your co-operation! And enjoy your new home! (walks away) * Everyone: Bye, Ms. Diana! * Frank: Let's get started, everyone! * music plays and the Hutchinsons have place their belongings * the night * Mary: Goodnight, children! * Everyone: Goodnight, mom! * Xander: (looks at the window) (Tomorrow should be a new day when I wake up, and maybe I'll go exercising and exploring, and eventually meeting new friends. I guess I'd better look at the new world when I wake in the morning.) (yawns and goes to sleep) * ends Category:Transcripts